god_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhang Ruochen/Equipment
Items Current The Mystery of Time and Space * A book found inside the White Spinel Heavy Scroll * Had the divine tree called the 'Sacred Prime Tree' that supports the entire Kunlun's Field and a cat who called himself the "King Of Slaughter". He was sealed by Saint Xumi in order to fix his wrongdoings and guide the next human that possesses the Time and Space sacred mark. * The painting is called the 'Yin-Yang Wooden Graph'. Its paper is made of a tree leaf from the Sacred Prime Tree. It took Saint Monk Xumi 10 years to finish the drawing, and it cost him great Spiritual Power. Spacial Ring * 8 out 8 inscriptions applied. 12 cubic meters of space Flying Fish Armour * A set of ninth-level Genuine Martial Arms armor. * The flying Fish Armor could bear an all-out attack from a fifth-level inferior savage beast, but it could only defuse 70% of the attack. Wearing the Flying Fish Armor, a warrior could reach the speed of sound velocity whether they were on the ground, in the air or in water. Former White Spinel (Time and Space Spinel) * White, nut-shaped spinel. It was sharp at both ends and transparent in the middle without any impurities.The White Spinel had meant a lot to Zhang Ruochen in his previous life. It was his 16th birthday present given to him by Emperor Ming for celebrating his transition from childhood to adulthood. Even though Zhang Ruochen did not know what the White Spinel exactly was, he carried it with him all the time. He never expected that it would still be with him after 800 years. * At the ceremony of worship, this spinel influenced the stars which gave him an unknown grade, assumed zero grade, sacred mark. * Has a" Space" without any doors or windows, and it was 10 meters high, 10 meters long, and 10 meters wide. Practicing in the internal space for three days was equivalent to one day outside. Spatial Ring(Sold) * Self Created item which used the inscription of space to create. Only used 6 of the 8 inscriptions.The area inside the jade thumb ring is one cubic meter large. Within the Spatial Ring, it contains six streaks of the inscription, which classifies as a third-class Genuine Martial Arm Weapons Current ' * 'Abyss Ancient Sword - A gift from Princess Chi Yao to Zhang Rouchen from 800 years ago. Found Broken once again after being reborn. Repared 66 fundamental insciptions to the Ninth-Level Genuine Martial Arms. Repaired with 108 basic incriptions and 18 medium level inscriptions, making it a preliminary Holy Weapon * Snow Dragon Sword - This sword is a Seventh-Class Genuine Martial Arms.There were 40 inscriptions carved on the sword. 30 of them were the Inscription of Ice Series and 10 were the Inscription of Light Series. * Violet Thunder Sword - Tenth level Genuine Martial Arms. There were 72 basic inscriptions and three medium level inscriptions carved on the blade. The basic inscriptions were all 'electric' inscriptions. Of the three lines of medium level inscriptions, one was of the Inscription of Electric Series, one was of the Inscription of Power Series, and one was of the Inscription of Fire Series. * Thunder Pearl - It can make spell-casting three times quicker and ten times more powerful. Former * Flash Shining Sword - There are 14 inscriptions on it: four Inscriptions of Power, four Inscriptions of Ice, four Inscriptions of Electricity, and two Inscriptions of Light. In other words, it has three special attributes: ice series, electricity series, and light series." Destroyed during a battle * The Void Sword - a saber of Thousand-bone Empress Give to Han Xue __FORCETOC__ Category:Zhang Ruochen